dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Controls
Player Controls Movement While on Land: Forward - W''' (or up arrow) Left - '''A (or left arrow) Right - D''' (or right arrow) Back - '''S (or down arrow) Sprint - Shift (Sprinting depletes the player's energy bar, and makes hunger and thirst fall faster.) Holding W''' or '''S and then holding A''' or '''D will make the player move diagonally. Jump - Space (If you are being grabbed by something, rapidly pressing space will allow you to escape the hold.) While in Water/Air: All controls are identical to those on land, however, up and down motion is possible. Up - Q''' (Q is also used to lift off the ground and begin flying.) Down - '''E (E is also used to land when held until the player alights on the ground.) Starting/Stopping Flight Movement - Space Note: Sometimes the player may become stuck in place while in flight and space will not toggle movement. If this happens, use E'' to land, and then ''Q to take flight again, then try using Space to toggle movement. If this does not work, click the main menu button on the bottom-center of the screen, wait until the menu appears, then click play to resume, and try flying and toggling with Space once more. If this still does not work, there may be an issue with the server you are currently in, and if that is the case, it is suggested you leave that server and try a different one. Interacting with Other Creatures Attack - Left-Click (The player must be in range of another player or NPC to cause damage.) AOE Attack - 1''' (AOE = 'Area of Effect'; it does less damage than the regular attack, but hits 360 degrees.) (Using the AOE attack will also cause your character to roar). Target Lock - '''F (Mouse must be over another player/AI to work. The camera will follow the target.) Pick Up - Right Click (Herbivores cannot pick up dinos. Carnivores/Omnivores can only pick up dinos that are much smaller than them. To put down what you picked up, Right Click on the ground. If you kill a dino while holding it, and it becomes stuck in your mouth, to be able to put it down you must Right Click it again to 'pick it up' a second time, then Right Click the ground to put it down. There currently is no way to pick up dinos on mobile.) Stat Replenishing Drinking/Eating - Left Click The player must be right next to water or food with their mouse over it to drink. If you cannot eat, check to see it is the right type of food. Carnivores eat dead dinos, eggs (laid by other players by pressing x'''), or the frozen green lizards found all over the map (preferably meant for small dinos). Herbivores eat ferns or when trees are either '''green or pink (green in summer, pink in spring). Sleep - Z''' (This replenishes energy and only a 1/10 of your health. The player can still sleep if the energy bar is full. Due to roleplay.) Laying Eggs/Controlling Babies Lay Egg - '''X (The player must be an adult or elder to lay eggs. There can only be three 'active' children per player at once. Children are considered 'active' even when they are killed, and must be completely eaten or despawn if you want to lay another egg.) Roar - R''' (Roaring will make your children roam around the area they are in. They will attack players and NPCs with different diets than them.) If you are playing as the Tusoteuthis or any Mayhem skin, roaring will make your creature change colors. Growl - '''G (Growling will make your children stay in place. They will not move or attack until you command them to.) Call - C''' (Calling will make your children follow you. Use this to cancel the growl or roar commands. Misc. Controls The camera's perspective can be toggled back and forth from the body to the head with '''H. The camera's angle can be rotated by holding down the right mouse button and moving the mouse. Alternatively, you may zoom in fully using the mouse wheel, and the camera will move with your mouse movement. You can also zoom back out using the mouse wheel to stop this viewing mode. Decrease FOV Distance - 2''' (This makes things appear closer to you.) Increase FOV Distance - '''3 (This makes things appear farther off.) Toggle HUD - U''' (HUD = 'Heads Up Display'; this makes the menu options and health bars appear/disappear for nicer screenshots.) Party Box - '''P (This pulls up the option to buy a Party Box for ROBUX, which drops DNA for your friends.) Category:Mechanics